Clementine Carmichael
WIP Clementine Carmichael (クレメンタインカーマイケル, Kurementain Kāmaikeru), also known as C, was a student at Wammy's House alongside L. She grew up to become a successful mechanical engineer and was credited with the creation of the world's first nerve-response prosthetic arm. Light, L and Near all knew her as Cadence, the alias she chose upon entering Wammy's House. It wasn't until much later in the series that her true name was revealed, and even then she chose to opt out of its usage, preffering the androgynous term "Cadence" instead. Appearance Cadence was a tall, relatively muscular young woman with dark, mahogany-colored hair and light grey eyes. She was missing the majority of her right arm (which she lost due to the aftermath of the car accident that took her mother's life) but almost always wore her self-designed prosthesis, especially when she was working on a project that required herfull attention. She wore her hair very short and cut her bangs herself, hence their blocky and uneven appearance. Because she was half Brazilian, Cadence had rather dark skin and high cheek bones, as well as inheriting a rather dense and wavier hair texture from her mother. Cadence was normally seen clad in an olive green worker's jumpsuit with the top half opened and tied around her waist to reveal a black tank top emblazoned with her personal "C" logo. She also wore an elbow guard on her left elbow and a pair of seude craftsman's gloves when working. According to L, she looked very much like a mechanic. When she wasn't working (which was rare), Cadence was partial to dark-toned tank tops and cargo shorts, both of which she donned frequently when off-duty. Cadence was also notably thin-skinned and bruised very easily, especially in the knee-cap area. Character Cadence was a very enthusiastic, strong-willed and emphatic young woman. She was easily swayed by both her own emotions and that of those around her, and she was known to cry quite easily if stressed or uncomfortable. She was notably extremely enthusiastic about machinery and felt most at home near cranking gears, whirring bears and the smell of oil. Cadence was known to jump at the opportunity to interact with said materials and held the position of "handywoman" during her stay at Wammy's House as a child, an action that caused A (a fellow student) to mock her as a "gearhead geek". She was stubborn, blunt and straightforward with everyone she interacted with and took to calling others out for their weaknesses and delusions even if her own thinking was hardly any better. Cadence's iron will allowed her to make difficult and dangerous choices very easily as long as they coincided with her strong sense of duty and morality- the latter of which led her to despise Kira's actions far before he managed to kill L. Contributed to by both of these characteristics was her willingness to work to with an almost excessive devotion on whatever tasks she has been assigned, going so far as to take multiple overnight workshop sessions and traveling long distances in order to further ensure their timely completion. Kindhearted and empathetic, Cadence was the type of person who consistently tried her best to aid and support the people around her. She was extremely sensitive to the pain and plight of others and was known to occasionally cry on behalf of others who won't cry for themselves, earning her the distinction of being a "crybaby" in Mello's eyes when the two met after L's departure. She was a serious worrier and was concerned herself with the welfare of others, even people she wasn't on good terms with. However, on the other side of her sensitive and emotional nature is a temper that easily rivals - if not overshadowing- even that of someone as hotheaded as Mello. When insulted, hurt or embarrassed, Cadence was prone to lash out violently and harshly at her attacker. She often went to extreme measures to make sure that her honor was "restored" but tended to forget about the event shortly thereafter, an effect likely caused by her terrible memory rather than kindness. She once hit Beyond Birthday over the head with a wrench after he snuck up on her from behind, hinting to the audience that she is also extremely jumpy. Cadence notably lacks tact and is far from being particularly mature or overly intelligent. If not for her mechanical abilities, she would be rather worthless. History Cadence was born to a Brazilian mechanic and an English man (the latter of which remained absentee during the entirity of Cadence's childhood) on November 4, 1978. She lived a peaceful but underprivaledged childhood in Nottingham in the Eastern UK until the duo were horribly injured in an incredibly destructive car accident, leaving Cadence orphaned and without her right arm. She was later taken in by Watari and enrolled in his personal institution because of her mechanical skills and high mathematic aptitude. Category:Characters